DU Episode 1
|chapters = 266-269 |airdate = April 1st, 2016 |opening = N/A |ending = N/A |previous = The Faraway Journey, Farewell Friends |next = Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro}} STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト is the seventy-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the first episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. It covers Chapter 266 through Chapter 269 of the Manga. Summary 12 years after the fight with DIO, Jotaro is seen looking for someone with the last name Higashikata. He bumps into a small student named Koichi Hirose, using his Stand to pick up his scattered school papers before asking him about the person's whereabouts. He soon discovers a freshman named Josuke Higashikata being bullied by some seniors although he appears to take it in stride without breaking composure. One of the seniors, the apparent leader, throws a turtle against a wall in an attempt to intimidate him, injuring it badly. Josuke's kind, tolerant attitude persists until the senior disrespects his hairstyle, and Jotaro is surprised to witness Josuke using a Stand power to strike and badly injure the delinquent's face only for it to appear fine moments later. He picks up the turtle and, mysteriously, like the prior occasion the turtle appears to be restored to perfect health. Jotaro says that Josuke must be the one he was looking for, and Josuke, still enraged, looks over at him. Jotaro reveals some knowledge of Josuke's life, such as his mother's background, Josuke's birthdate in 1983, and the 50 days long fever that afflicted 4-year old Josuke in 1987, before revealing that Josuke's absent father is Joseph Joestar. He introduces himself as Josuke's much older nephew, and explains his business in Morioh- linking Josuke to Joseph's inheritance. Jotaro is surprised by Josuke's modesty and composure at this news. Jotaro unknowingly enrages Josuke by making an off-hand remark about his hairstyle, prompting the younger of the two to use his mysterious Stand power to attack Jotaro in retaliation. Jotaro counters Josuke, providing Josuke his first evidence of Stands other than his own, though this does not interest him in his angry state. After an exchange of punches Jotaro is shocked to discover that Josuke's Stand appears to be as fast and powerful if not moreso than his own Stand Star Platinum, forcing him to use timestop to end the fight after Josuke breaks Star Platinum's guard (he says, for the first time since fighting DIO, 10 years ago). Jotaro finds his hat slashed by Josuke's Stand's last punch, just before it is magically reset in a malformed way, which Jotaro analyses as Josuke's special ability: To restore and/or change broken objects. Jotaro punches Josuke with his bare fist, concluding their fight, before showing Josuke a photograph (in the foreground, a face emerging from mist, with a house in the background) while explaining his second purpose in visiting: the looming threat of a paranormal threat, likely a Stand User. Jotaro warns Josuke to watch out for a man who is in the picture, and tells him that he should only use his Stand ability when necessary. He hopes that the man in the picture has no connection to Josuke, because the man is a very dangerous criminal, by the name of Anjuro (Angelo) Katagiri. Anjuro was hanged, but he remained alive for 20 minutes after his heart stopped beating. He escaped two weeks later, and Jotaro thinks that he was already a Stand user or became one after being sentenced to death. Josuke then travels with Koichi, who both investigate a squad of police cars heading to a convenience store. There they find police officers holding the crowd back. There was a robbery in the convenience store, and the robber took a female clerk as a hostage. The robber emerges from the store with his hostage, and demands a car. Josuke is standing by the car, and the robber insults his hair, antagonizing him. Josuke attacks the robber by using his Stand to punch through both him and the woman, grabbing the knife as he does. He leaves the knife inside of the man when he heals them, and a liquid-based Stand emerges from the man's body before sliding into the sewer. Menawhile, at the Higashikata estate, Anjuro dons the guise of a milkman and vows to murder Josuke and his family for interfering in his plans. Appearances *Josuke Higashikata *Jotaro Kujo *Tomoko Higashikata *Unnamed Robber *Unnamed Delinquents *Anjuro Katagiri *Keicho Nijimura *Okuyasu Nijimura *Rohan Kishibe *Toshikazu Hazamada Stands *Star Platinum: The World *Crazy Diamond *Aqua Necklace }} Manga/Anime Differences *Instead of cutting to Tomoko being harassed by the unnamed man and then talking to her father, Ryohei, it instead cuts to Tomoko already at the Higashikata estate, with Anjuro waiting for her. Trivia * This is the first anime episode to feature a ending preview without a character narration. ** In addition, this is also the first episode to feature a radically different design and look to the ending preview. * This is the first episode to feature both the Stand and Stand User in the Stand info card sequence (discounting Hermit Purple). References Navigation Category:Episodes